1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to liners used in relation to prosthetic limbs.
2. Background Art
Liners are used in the field of prosthetic limbs. In instances a liner is placed over a residual limb prior to donning a socket of a prosthetic limb, and the liner forms a layer at least partially between the residual limb and the socket of the prosthetic limb. An example of a conventional liner may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,292 to Aldo A. Laghi entitled “Prosthetic liner with integral air expulsion valve,” issued Apr. 8, 2003, the disclosure of which is incorporated entirely herein by reference.